


Animal

by alphawolf1278



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphawolf1278/pseuds/alphawolf1278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks that he can contain Scott before the full moon but what happens when the tables are turned? And where do they go from there?</p><p>(Warning: May start out as seeming like rape but it's not intended that way as you read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Going to work on the second chapter of this. Some time has passed between Chapter 1 and the new chapter. The question is who do you want to be the one to find out that Scott is using Stiles as a helper when he has a boner? It will be the next person that gets a scene with Stiles! Would you rather see it be Isaac? One of the twins? Danny?  
> Post a comment and let me know!

Stiles sat outside Scott's bedroom with a bottle of water next to him uncapped. He had brought a spare up, one for him and one for Scott which was sitting in a bowl inside the boy's room with his name on it. Scott wanted to be an animal with what he was doing Stiles was going to treat him like one. He was pissed off with what his best friend did with Lydia the one person that Scott knew Stiles was interested in.

It didn't even seem to phase Scott and that was what bothered Stiles the most. Stiles lost track of how long he had been sitting out here but things sounded to quiet in the room. Scott wasn't yelling to be let loose anymore and it made Stiles wonder if he was even still there. He sat his water bottle down and slowly stuck his head around the corner of the room and saw that the handcuffs were still attached to the radiator but Scott wasn't there. He got up and quickly went into the room seeing the window open as the breeze flapped the curtains back and forth.

"Scott?"

Stiles looked around the room but didn't see anything and went over to the window to see where he could have gotten to. He didn't see any sign of him and was letting his guard down. Scott lingered in the corner of the room his yellow eyes locked on Stiles from the darkness.

Stiles moved from the window and looked around the room to see if anything was missing that might had been there before he had chained Scott up. The chains were still on the floor and the bag looked like it had been untouched. He leaned down and started digging through the bag when someone hit him from behind and caused him to crash down to the floor in front of him. He then felt weight atop him and the person leans their face right in beside him as they held his head down.

"You want to treat me like a fucking dog Stiles?"

"It was for your own good Scott." Stiles pleaded but the man continued to hold his head down to the floor.

"You want me to drink from a fucking bowel with my name on it? You want me to be a dog so be it, but there is something else dogs like to do." Scott snarled next to Stile's ear. Stiles felt the fear pounding in his heart and wondered what Scott was going to do. He had gotten uncontrollable and reckless. That's what made him a scary person to those around him. He heard something rip and tried to look back but Scott kept his head pressed against the floor of the room.

"Scott....wha...what are you doing?"

Scott reach around underneath Stiles with his free arm and began fumbling for the button on his jeans getting it unsnapped.

"Whoa...what are you doing?"

Scott rose his hips enough to jerk the jeans and boxers down from his best friends body and lay forward on him once more letting his hard cock rest against Stiles' ass. He started rubbing it back and forth as he grunted.

"Dogs hump a lot." Scott said once more snarling into the man's ear.

"You're insane Scott. Look you're free so you can let me go and just go do what you want to do. I don't give a fuck."

"Yeah you do cause that's what we're going to do."

"What?"

"We're going to fuck." Scott said scraping his teeth along Stiles' earlobe.

"This isn't funny anymore Scott."

Scott didn't listen to a word the man said as he rooted himself until he could feel the head of his shaft pressing against the tight ring of muscle that led into Stiles' body. Some kind of packet being opened sounded in the room and he could feel Scott reach between them and start stroking himself apparently coating himself up.

"Please Scott."

"Oh you don't have to beg, I'm going to give it to you."

"Please don't man, I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough." Scott said pushing back into position and applying just a bit more pressure now. 

Stiles' body jerked as he felt the head of his best friend's cock slide past the tight ring of muscle. Scott stopped for a moment once he was fully inside listening to the beating of Stiles' heart. He could tell when he was scared or hurting and that was going to be an advantage. As he heard the man taking deepening breaths he would slide in a bit more when he knew he was trying to relax. After a bit of stop and go for a little while Scott was completely embedded inside his best friend.

"How's it feel Stiles?" Scott grinned as he rest his chest against the man's back.

"It fucking hurts, that's how it feels." Stiles panted.

"It won't for long, I promise."

"Yeah whatever."

Scott lean in and pressed his lips to Stiles' neck now and kissed along the area between his neck and his shoulder. He was back to human form and his eyes had turned back to their regular color.

"Stiles, I wouldn't hurt you. You know that. I'm just....I know we both want this."

Stiles didn't say anything as he lay panting beneath Scott. It wasn't feeling so bad now and he didn't understand why but he was rock hard pressed against the floor.

"You know that right?"

"I know." Stiles heard himself saying without knowing why. It was true though. Scott had always been there for him since elementary school and that's why they were as close as they were.

Scott lean back on his knees pulling out till only the head of his cock was still inside Stiles. "So are you going to bring that ass back here or do I have to do all the work?" Scott grinned while watching Stiles' reaction.

He was surprised when Stiles slowly got up onto his hands and knees and pushed himself back against Scott's hips completely impaling himself once more.

"I knew you wanted it." Scott said running a hand up Stiles' back pushing the shirt out of the way and over his head. He watched the man raise off the ground to take it off before getting back the way he was before. 

Stiles still wasn't saying anything and it made Scott wonder what was going through his mind. He could tell that Stiles' was calm so he lean forward and let his hand trail around to his chest as his hand rest on his pecs.

"Just move with me and let your body control what you're doing. Okay?"

Scott pressed his chest against Stiles' chest and slowly started to pull his hips back before pushing forward once more. He would slide out and then back in slowly as to make sure that he didn't hurt his best friend. He was once more surprised when Stiles' did as he was told and started to push back against his hips as Scott's went forward. Scott continued this motion and Stiles' could hear the rough breathing in his ear from where they were so close together.

Scott didn't want this to end right away so he stopped moving and lean back on his legs keeping his knees on the ground and pulled Stiles' with him as both of his hands went to the man's stomach and slid up his chest before sliding back down.

"Feels great doesn't it man?" Scott asked.

Stiles let go of his lower back and lean his head back against Scott's shoulder. "It does."

Scott started rotating his hips again in a circular motion before starting to push up into him again over and over.

"Alison doesn't know what she's missing." Stiles' said as he hooked an arm around Scott's neck.

"Dude don't mention her or you'll kill my boner."

Stiles chuckled just a bit, "Forget Alison and you can get laid anytime you got a boner."

"Don't be saying things that you'll regret. You won't be able to walk if you promise me that."

"I won't regret it and I mean it. All you have to do is forget Alison." Stiles said closing his eyes and pressing down against Scott's lap when he pushed upwards.

"Who's Alison?" Scott grinned getting faster with his thrusts.

"That’s why you're my boy Scott."

"Now in more ways than one." Scott panted as he continued his rhythmic motions.


End file.
